


Good For What Ails You

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Zora Mpreg, M/M, Not Connected to Link, Zora Fishsticks, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Link had not fought Calamity Ganon and saved Hyrule just to be defeated by some differences in anatomy.





	Good For What Ails You

Before meeting Prince Sidon, Link’s concerns focused on saving Princess Zelda, helping the Divine Beasts, and not fighting an entire enemy camp right before a Blood Moon. After meeting Sidon? Sex. Sex with Sidon. Link pushed it away during the day, but when night fell and he huddled around a campfire, possible sex with Sidon was a definite concern.

In Link’s mind, he had two sizes for Sidon: a terrifying cock large enough for Sidon to wield it as a sword in battle against a Lynel, and a smaller, sleeker size still too big for Link’s hands when he imagined them during lonely nights. Link knew little about Zora genitalia or even Zora sex. Or Hylian sex. Or sex in general. He had no idea if he knew prior to his long sleep. All he knew was, during those long, dark nights, he promised to himself, as a reward for defeating Calamity Ganon, the chance to find out. Even if Sidon wasn’t interested, Link was at least going to  _ try _ .

It took longer than Link hoped. After the battle, both he and Princess Zelda were exhausted. The journey from the battlefield to Kakariko -- to Lady Impa -- drained what little mental and physical strength they had left. Lady Impa forced both of them to rest and recover. Then they had to organize, to notify the other kingdoms of what was happening, and to start rebuilding Hyrule Castle.

In the end, Princess Zelda suggested Link notify the Zora kingdom of what occurred. Even as Link agreed, he wondered how much the princess had seen and heard while she was trapped in the castle. He left the Sheikah Slate with Princess Zelda, so Link had plenty of time to dwell on it as he traveled to Zora’s Domain.

Then Link reached Zora’s Domain, and he had other things to worry about.

Sprawled in a shallow pool, Link panted and stared at Sidon with wide eyes. Sidon’s eagerness was surprising, but in a good way. Sidon’s request to have sex in water? Fine. Sidon biting his shoulder as he clawed at Link’s Zora greaves? Again, surprising, but also beyond arousing.

Sidon pulling back to reveal two large, sleek cocks emerging from his lower body?

Link swallowed. He was going to die.

Sidon flushed a sweet rose as he rubbed his hands along his long torso, framing the twin cocks. “Don’t worry, beloved! Zora mate using only one at a time. While this is typically not done with Hylians, I’m sure that someone as amazing as you will enjoy the experience!”

Since awakening from the Shrine of Resurrection, Link discovered he responded to handsome Zora and dangerous situations in the same way: with blood pulsing through his veins and cock. This led to one awkward situation when a Lynel smelled his arousal but otherwise Link just blamed it on his body not knowing what was best for it and moving on. Now, Link’s cock remained hard, dripping precum onto his belly, and Link swallowed again. 

Still, Sidon looked both hopeful and nervous as he stared down at him. If Link was willing to brave the Lynel at Shatterback Point for him, surely he could do this. Link smiled at Sidon and spread his legs. Even if he died by Zora cock, Link thought it was worth it for the hitch in Sidon’s breathing and how Sidon’s eyes dilated. 

Ten minutes later, Link re-evaluated the situation.

Sidon knelt over him on all fours, golden eyes wide. “I’m so sorry, beloved! I didn’t realize Hylians would be so small!”

Link hissed and arched his back. It didn’t help. His ass and lower back still felt like a Hinox had struck him. So far he had learned several differences between Hylian and Zora anatomy: Hylians didn’t self-lubricate and Zora did; Hylian cocks remained largely the same during sexual activity beyond growing and hardening, while Zora cocks were designed to latch inside their partner. All of this led toward a Zora impregnating a Zora partner (regardless of sex, which disappointed Sidon when he discovered that wouldn’t happen with Link) or destroying a Hylian partner.

Biting his lip against a groan, Link shifted again to relieve the pressure. On the bright side, this was  _ still _ better than the situation with the Lynel.

“I’m so sorry,” Sidon said, and his tail drooped. Actually drooped. That was worse than death by Zora cock. “There are many other things we can do.”

Link narrowed his eyes at Sidon. Oh no. He had dreamed of this moment (or a vague semblance of it) and had promised himself this as a reward. If he was going to do this, he was going to get the full experience. Fortunately for them, saving Hyrule had taught him to be a creative problem solver.

Link wiggled onto his stomach so his back was pressed to Sidon’s chest and torso. As Sidon made questioning noises behind him, Link pointed to his bag, thrown with his clothes, and made a grabbing motion with his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the red splotches on his shoulder where Sidon had dug in his teeth, just hard enough to draw pinpricks of blood.

“Beloved…?”

Link made the grabbing motion again, this time more aggressively. Sidon hummed in confusion but still reached out with his long arm and pulled Link’s bag toward them. Not moving out from below Sidon, Link fished through the bag. It was a magic bag, one he rarely encountered on his travels, and it never filled up. It meant it took some sifting through too many apples and mushrooms before he found what he wanted, but Link didn’t mind. He triumphantly pulled out a bottle and handed it to Sidon.

Balancing himself on three limbs, Sidon grabbed the bottle and studied it for a moment. Link heard Sidon’s quick inhale as the Zora realized what it was. “An elixir?” Link threw a sharp grin over his shoulder and wiggled his ass against Sidon’s cocks. Sidon’s shudder trembled through Link’s back. “Are you sure? We can --”

Link arched again, pressing his ass against Sidon. Another shudder and then Sidon shifted so he could open the elixir. Sidon was  _ such  _ a good boy.

“Link,” Sidon gasped, and then one long finger, coated with elixir, slid inside Link. Link groaned at the feel of Sidon’s nail scraping his sensitive canal, only to immediately heal with a flush of warmth due to the elixir. He bowed his head and shook as Sidon pressed deep inside him. Sidon brushed against something inside him, and this time it sent a flare of pleasure instead of an arc of  _ too much _ like it had earlier. “Good? Good?”

Link nodded. That seemed to be Sidon’s cue to slide  _ another _ finger inside, two sharp nails and slick flares of warmth, and Link had to rest his head against his forearms and pant. The water from the pool lapped at their lower bodies but didn’t seem to affect the thick elixir. Link felt the burn, never so sweet, of the elixir healing their earlier attempts. With each push of Sidon’s fingers, the ache in Link’s lower body faded, replaced by a fuzzy warmth and a growing awareness of his pulsing arousal.

Link allowed for a third finger before he growled and shoved his hips back. Sidon paused, fingers still inside Link, thick and smooth and not nearly enough now. “Are you sure --”

Link  _ snarled _ and arced his back into Sidon. Sidon moaned, a low rumble that Link could feel against his spine. “Of course you are sure, my pearl. Please, just let me know if anything is too much.”

Link responded by reaching back and grabbing one of Sidon’s cocks. Sidon cried out and shook as Link pulled the Zora against him. The tip of Sidon’s cock pressed against Link’s hole as the other cock moved against Link’s hip like a hand. 

“Hold on, my pearl, hold on,” Sidon panted into Link’s hair. “You are amazing, and I just need to make sure --”

Sidon’s fingers pulled out of Link with a thick, wet noise, and both of them shuddered. Then Sidon gasped and shook hard against him. Sidon’s fist bumped him, and Link realized what he was doing: lubricating his cock with the elixir. Then Sidon  _ pushed _ and  _ oh. _

_ Oh _ .

It still hurt, no matter of elixir enough to address Sidon’s girth, but now it was a sharp pleasure/pain. Sidon kept pressing forward, filling Link, and moaning and shuddering, Link shifted his legs wider and welcomed him in.

“Oh, yes,” Sidon panted. “Oh  _ yes _ .”

It was a flood of  _ too much too much _ and blazing pleasure and the constant flare of the elixir healing whatever damage Sidon’s large cock was causing his tight hole. By the time Sidon stopped, his hips pressed against Link’s ass, all Link could do was moan.

“Oh, my pearl…” Sidon’s fingers pressed against Link’s lips, and it was only when Link opened his mouth and sucked them in that he realized they were coated with elixir. Link’s mouth tingled as he wrapped his tongue around Sidon’s thick fingers. His tongue scraped against a claw. He tasted the copper of blood before the elixir healed it. At the same time, the ache in his lower body eased.

Link relaxed, not even realizing his had tensed. That was all Sidon needed to pull back and thrust. Link cried out in surprise and Sidon faltered for a split second before Link pounded the ground in silent demand for  _ more _ . Sidon dug his claws into Link’s waist with his left cock pressed into Link’s hip, and then Sidon fucked into Link hard enough to take his breath away.

Link couldn’t move. Link couldn’t scream. Link could only hang on and take it as Sidon slammed into him. His cock was too damned big and too damned  _ much _ but it was beyond perfect. With each thrust, Link jarred forward, the water splashing around them. Pain flared and healed, flared and healed. 

“Oh, so perfect,” Sidon gasped into his hair. “I knew you would be, I knew it, oh my pearl…”

Sidon’s fingers at his mouth again and this time Link bit down on them. Sidon  _ roared _ and the elixir healed the bite even as it healed Link.

Pain blazed in Link’s shoulder, and that was all Link needed. White light flooded through him. Link thought he screamed.

When he came back to himself, Sidon had pulled out of him and rested in the water beside him, panting. Link shifted and felt something thick and warm dribbling out of his hole and down his thighs. Something else coated his hip. Realizing what it was, Link shuddered.

“You bit me back, pearl,” Sidon murmured, and he sounded delirious. Link rolled his head so he could look at him. Sidon’s eyes were black, rimmed by shiny gold, and red coated his teeth. When Link glanced at his shoulder, he saw healing teeth marks surrounded by fresh blood. “I didn’t know Hylians did that, but of course you would be exceptional in even this.”

Link smiled drowsily back and rested his chin on his folded arms. His lower body still ached but now in a good way. Sated and content, Link let his eyes drift close.

Everything felt even better when Sidon moved closer, covering Link’s body with his own. “Perhaps, my pearl, next time we can bring extra elixir. Then you can try taking both!”

Link’s eyes snapped open.  _ What? _

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr:
> 
> [sidonmyhardon](http://awildsonder.tumblr.com/post/160999758372/sidonmyhardon-seen-quite-a-few-posts-about-how) -  
> Seen quite a few posts about how Link getting dicked by Sidon would kill him but you’re forgetting health is incredibly easy to regain in their world.  
> Someone write a fic where Sidon dips his fingers in a health elixir and Link licks and suckles it off him to heal the damage he’s inflicting. I could see it being not just a sexual thing but romantic as well, Sidon doesn’t ever want to hurt Link so he always has elixirs on hand when he knows he is coming for a visit.  
> Go forth and write with this knowledge my fellow sinners, as I leave you with these last 3 words; healing elixir lube.


End file.
